Don't touch the tree!
by ofstarsandstuff
Summary: Yet another Christmas and the Weasley-Potter clan has packed up to the Burrow. Full of drama and several miscellaneous tragedies, and it was totally Freddie and James's fault, and the cat is not innocent. Oh, and Grandma Molly's roast turkey is freaking amazing.
1. Chapter 1

The Burrow, in its Devon outskirts, had seen many a Christmas, more than recallable actually, because after all, it was that _magical_ time of the year when all of the Weasley-Potters boarded up to the same old Burrow, which somehow enlarged to fit them all, because who doesn't love Christmas.

* * *

Ginny Potter loved Christmas beyond anything, and maybe that is why during this time, the Potter Estate which had a homey and warm feel rest of the year, turned all Christmasy in red, green and white. Several years worth of ornaments, the eight-feet tall tree, several new hollies and obviously the mistletoes, all of them came out from the dusty old attic.

Ginny started preparing exactly ten days before Christmas. The children didn't come home until a day before Eve and Harry was away at work during the day, which gave her plenty of time for shopping, decorating and baking. Though she was a witch, she found out that the Muggle way (courtesy Hermione) for Christmas is more fun. Wrapping gifts by hand, setting up the tree, putting around the lights and a million other things were all done by Ginny alone (mostly because she didn't let anyone else do it).

Gift hunting began as soon as she got the time, which could be as early as November or as late as midnight of Christmas Eve. Buying gifts for the whole Weasley-Potter clan, wrapping and hiding them, were some of the few Christmas jobs she was an expert at.

A good cook otherwise, Ginny's skills went up a high notch during Christmas. She made one of the best gingerbread houses, though the professional award remained with Mrs. Weasley. James loved her muffins, Lily craved for candy canes and Harry and Al sufficed everything that she baked. And the Christmas dinner was always made by her, regardless of anything.

The Potters were a great example of what one may call a 'Christmas family'.

* * *

Hermione Weasley was more serious about Christmas than nearly anyone else in the family. Everything should be perfect and in tradition, or she'd throw a fit. Her Christmas instincts started on 1st November, knitting maybe-not-so-ugly Christmas sweaters, humming carols and buying wrapping papers.

Hermione's decorating started easily a few weeks or a few hours before Christmas Eve, with no in-betweens. Everything happened the Muggle way, for instance she had a handmade ornamental light-up ball for everyone in the family, even the cat Crookshanks the Second. The Christmas tree was usually the old pine tree in her backyard, which was then potted and moved inside, exactly six and a half feet away from the fireplace, where Santa Claus could find it easily. She even made Ron dress up as Santa in a very fake beard and a ratty old costume, so that Rose and Hugo, who made it a yearly practice (till they moved out of the house) to wait for Santa, so they can see him.

For her part, she hunted for gifts all year, looking for perfect and thoughtful pieces, in which Ron usually added his name because he forgot to buy them _again_ for the fifth time, maybe? Her wrapping paper was also themed according to their personalities.

A cook-book using chef, all around the year, she turned back to some of her Mum's ancestral Christmas recipes. Along with Rose and Hugo in the flour covered kitchen, cooking several dishes ranging from a rather rubbery lemon and herb chicken to a finger licking good pudding and tart. However inedible or amazing it might be, usually with no in-betweens, Ron ate it with a lovely smile.

Hermione and her family were one of the nicest and true-to-tradition Christmas families.

* * *

For Angelina Weasley, Christmas like all other family festivals, was somewhat a bit of a sad affair, even after her marriage and two children. With everyone celebrating with their loved ones, she and George were sharply haunted by the memory of Fred. Decorating was done by her kids alone, because she and George couldn't bear to adorn the old tree with the family ornaments, each containing something related to Fred, which bought those tears, even after years.

But every year, upon insistence from George, she held her ground against grief and busied herself in preparing for Christmas, for her children's happiness. Creating handmade wrapping papers, buying easy gifts like photo frames and mugs, recording Christmas dinner TV shows, and buying a new tree every year, because somehow the old ones _always_ end up rather, destroyed. She never used the family ornaments, but couldn't bring to throw them away, either. They were from George's childhood, and Mrs. Weasley handed them to her. Roxanne and Freddie usually shopped and decorated themselves, insisting on taking out the old photo-ornaments too.

Her gifts were usually desk- decorative like pencil stands and mugs, or memorable like photo frames. Mostly because the thoughtful gifting went to George, who came up with wackier ideas each year. And let's ignore the year he got everyone prototypes from WWW, crazy Christmas that one.

Alright, let's face it. Angelina Weasley wasn't the greatest cook in existence (or even a cook, for that case), because George did all the cooking, and he was Gordon Ramsay (minus the cussing and _idiot sandwich_ thing). As for Christmas Dinner, George cooked a number of dishes, so much that the table couldn't fit them all (and they ate it as leftovers for a week, at least), usually using his Angie as an assistant.

Christmas may bring back sad things, but Angelina and George loved their children too much to let their sorrow take over their children's' delight, so they did everything including the silly Christmas sweaters for everyone.

* * *

To Audrey Weasley, who had a hectic life raising two girls, being a housekeeper and as the ambassador at International Magical Cooperation Department, Christmas time meant _freedom_. This was the time she could get a week off, spend time with her Mum and Dad, shop a lot, because _dang look at that sale offer_! Oooh, and gift-hunting!

Preparing began as soon as the first snowfall settled in, and the winter collection started. The tree was magically potted and bought inside, cautiously enchanted to keep the pine needles from littering around, charmed candy cane ornaments which danced, bells which tinkled in the tune of 'Jingle Bells', snowflakes which floated around the tree occasionally freezing in mid air or on someone's nose, sitting reindeers who stood up and pranced around and twenty glowing balls which were usually around the house than on the tree. Naturally, the tree topper star was also magical, but it didn't do much except for lighting up by _electricity_!

Audrey was the sort of gifter who knew everyone's tastes and preferences and sizes so she'll gift you the best scarves and shoes, the most amazing hats and the nicest pair of jammies. Most of the clothes owned by Percy were gifts from Audrey, and he looks _damn fine_. Almost all of her gifts had little notes stuck on them, makes it special.

When it comes to kitchen battling, Percy and Audrey have a face-off war. Both being excellent chefs, it was hard to decide who made it better. Christmas dinners were the time when the true war ensued, and Molly and Lucy waited desperately for this meal to come.

For Audrey and her family, Christmas was the most awaited and joyful time of the year.

* * *

Fleur Weasley followed many British traditions all year, but during Christmas, Shell Cottage turned purely French. The tree is placed in the garden, charmed ornaments hanging all around. And when Fleur comes in the mood, only French is spoken, while Bill and Victoire sit quietly and watch as the _Noël_ mayhem begins.

Handmade Nativity cribs made of clay, sometimes with figures such as priest, baker, butcher and policeman were also included. Yule Logs made of cherry wood were burned, on Christmas Eve, it was carried inside and sprinkled with red wine, making it fragrant while it burned. Log and candles were left burning with food and drinks were left out in case Mary and the baby Jesus come past during the night. It was quite different from what Bill saw growing up, but he loved his wife and her traditions.

When it came to gifting, it was always done by her daughters and Bill, mostly because Louis and she spent more time thinking what to buy than actually buying. Several times this process could take days or even weeks. So usually they hand it over to Bill, adding in their names.

Cooking was always done by Fleur, the main meal called _Réveillon_ was eaten after returning from the Midnight Church Service. Finger licking good stuff included roast turkey with chestnuts or roast goose, oysters, foie gras, lobster, venison and cheeses. For dessert, a chocolate sponge cake log called a _bûche de Noël_ was always eaten.

Christmas was _Noël_ in the Shell Cottage, but it was still fun for Fleur and her family all the same.

* * *

 **Hello, amazing readers! This was supposed to be posted on Christmas Day but obviously I forgot so here it is, 4 days late.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Burrow slowly saw the filling in and clearing out of all its residents, with the exception of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Ever since their children started going to Hogwarts, summer and Christmas were the most awaited time of the year. They still are, as each one moved out the house to their own families, bringing back a squad of grandchildren who make the Burrow an amazing place.

'Okay, now. Where's the electricity plug? Does this place even _have_ a plug?' Grandad Arthur yelled from where he was setting up the tree lights, insisted on being electrical.

'No, Dad. You said you'll create one.' George answered from the fireplace, where he was setting up mistletoes in the most unusual places.

'How?'

'Arthur, dear. Stick to the magical ones. We don't want power-cutting in all of Devon like last year. The Muggles almost figured it out.' Grandmum Molly advised from the kitchen, making a gingerbread house with Rose, Lucy and Dom.

'That was _one_ incident, Grandad.' Molly said, and having a rather intense enchanted Jenga match with Roxanne.

'James, Freddie. Come back here right now!' Aunt Angie yelled from the top stair, her hair bright red and green, chasing a chuckling duo of James and Freddie.

Aunt Ginny and Aunt Audrey were in the kitchen, having an argument over turkey and chicken. Aunt Hermione was holding a German cookbook, trying to figure out what to do, Uncle Ron suggested seeing the pictures.

Uncle Harry was putting up the lights outside with Vic and Teddy, the members of the Burrow children who were out of Hogwarts but didn't really seem like it. Presently, they had bells on each other's ears and wore reindeer antlers. Several sparkings later, they managed with a few broken bulbs and somewhat nice lights magically circling the house.

Uncle Charlie was having a talk with Louis and Lily about the time he almost lost an arm to a Common Welsh Green, and that they later became friends. He wanted to bring him to Christmas but Grandmum Molly refused.

Uncle Percy, for some reason, was riding a charmed reindeer around the house, with Al and the housecat, Allie.

Hugo and Aunt Fleur were picking out old Christmas DVDs, but after a while they settled on watching Uncle Bill's baby photos. Uncle Bill wasn't approving.

'Dinner!'

As soon as the word was heard, everything was forgotten. Uncle Percy and Al jumped down from the reindeer, who threw away the cat, who attacked Uncle Harry's face and he fell down on a pile of WWW products and after a few bursts, he was covered green and Aunt Ginny who had the unfortunate thought of trying to help him, had a rather unusual candy cane themed face. Uncle Ron, who presently was cackling, was pushed into the pot roast made by Aunt Audrey and it flew half the hallway to topple over Uncle Bill, and more to James and Fred's laughter, he licked it and commented that the salt was too much, not to the contentment of Aunt Audrey who was rambling how hard she worked on it, and she was being consoled by Uncle George, who didn't help much. Uncle Bill went partially blind and fell into the gingerbread house, which slid from Grandmum Molly's grasp and on the cat's head who somehow managed to balance it all over to Aunt Fleur who grabbed it and held it high but in her heels lost balance and it sailed over to Aunt Angelina, who, having played Chaser in her Hogwarts days, caught it with a cautious catch. The affected victims were not very good in their vision and Uncle Harry almost fell face-first in the tree, on which everyone had worked really hard.

' _DON'T TOUCH THE TREE!'_ everyone yelled.

Fast forward a few hours, some blabbering and many magical fixings, everything was back to normal.

They were all sitting in the living room, Grandad Arthur dressed up as Santa on Grandmum's insistence, sharing and listening to Christmas stories.

'I remember the first Christmas here. This place was a pigpen back then. No too many floors. No kids, either. Quite peaceful, it was. We used a plastic pine and had hot chocolate. It was simple, really.' Grandmum Molly narrated

'And then we happened?' Uncle George asked, sipping hot chocolate, his head on Aunt Angie's shoulder.

'Yes. You happened.' Grandad said.

'I remember when Fred and George charmed the snow balls to hit Quirell in the back of his head, they were hitting Voldemort in the face.' Uncle Ron commented.

As soon as he said it, he realised maybe he shouldn't have. There was silence and Uncle Percy tried to better the mood by sharing his tales.

'Yes, I remember when they used to annoy me, stealing and charming my stuff. I remember having a Canary Cream for Christmas dinner once. And the Ton-Tongue Toffees, goodness.'

There was feeble laughter, but almost everyone turned to Uncle George, who had a sad smile on his face, gripping Aunt Angelina's hand. 'You're still a bighead, Percy.' He replied.

'Following your footsteps, my son and my nephew have Charmed the suits of armour at Hogwarts to sing rude carols before coming to Hogwarts. I have been receiving letters since they turned up.' Aunt Ginny complained, and Uncle George pointed out that Peeves used to do that, not them.

'It was for fun, Mum!' James said.

'Old Minnie needs a laugh sometimes.' Fred added.

'I think she has seen enough of that.' Aunt Hermione laughed.

Uncle Charlie narrated about the time a colleague sent him a Norwagean Ridgeback wrapped as a Christmas present, Aunt Fleur told about the Yule Ball and everyone joined in to share their parts, Aunt Angie recalled when Uncle George gifted a box full of Dungbombs, and everyone suspiciously looked at him, in case something crazier came up this year.

After several stories and several cups of hot chocolate, they all paraded back to their rooms, which had increased with the number of residents.

Christmas morning came with snowfall and several pranks which included a zooming tree and the cat hanging from a door peg.

Uncle George's gifts included normal looking things until taken out of the box and they turned to itching scarves and punching mugs. Everyone received tons of gifts and several snow balls in the face, a gnome in the kitchen and bright pink streaks in Louis's hair. Nobody was spared, especially the cat. Aunt Ginny got one-day antlers, Grandad got a permanent beard, Nobody dared to bother Aunt Hermione and Vic and Teddy got stuck under different mistletoes for an hour, until they somehow scooted closer.

In short, it was a regular Weasley family gathering.

 **That's a wrap! I really liked writing this and thankfully I could complete it within 2015. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
